


mother-son talk

by ichor (sbzpruiosnejre)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbzpruiosnejre/pseuds/ichor
Summary: Molly corners Charlie to interrogate him about his love life, and Charlie can't hold back anymore.





	mother-son talk

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I just really like the idea of someone who seems really 'sexual' being aro. or vice versa: a hopeless romantic being ace. if that makes sense at all..? i guess the whole point is people being like, _wait really? because it doesn't seem so._ and the person is just like _bro that's not how it works_
> 
> i mean, alternatively, someone who identifies with the split attraction model, who's either ace or aro, and saying, _fuck society's expectations_

"How long have you and Tonks been a couple then?"

Charlie spat out a mouthful of water, much to his mother's disapproval. "Mum!" Eyes wide, he stared at her in confusion. "We're not a _couple_."

He hoped Tonks didn't overhear - he'd invited her over to hang out, though the twins had pulled her away to show off her metamorphmagus abilities, leaving him with their mother alone. A clear mistake, going by her conversation topic.

"I see the way you look at her," Molly said, her eyes glittering. "You can tell me, Charlie."

"We're _not_ a couple. She's my best friend," he refuted, holding his head in his hands. Was this how Bill felt whenever she interrogated him about his girl-friends? There was only one person who deserved this kind of attention, and Percy didn't seem at all interested in anybody yet.

"You can date your best friend. I married your father." The self-folding clothes floating around her caught her attention briefly, but she must have heard his groan. "Don't be like that."

Rubbing his hair, Charlie looked up at her. "Seriously, we're not dating. We aren't a couple. We're never going to get married. Tonks is cool but..." He didn't know how to say it. Did his mother notice how Tonks looked when around him? The short hair, the masculine features that seemed automatic whenever they were close. It wasn't that he wouldn't date Tonks if he ever did feel something for her, and they'd... well, he wasn't going to tell his mother _that_ , she'd never shut up about it. "She's my best friend, I can't see her like that."

"Didn't you take her to Madam Puddifoot's last year?"

Why did he tell her that? "Yeah, because it was a nice thing to do. We didn't go as a couple, mum. It wasn't a date. We just sat and drank tea and ate cakes." He loved the place, thought it was romantic as anything, but the only person he _did_ want to take as a date wasn't going to say yes. He'd tried, before, and he'd said no. Acted like it was the worse thing ever - maybe he shouldn't have brought him flowers, stuck with just the chocolate heart. It was Valentine's, he'd thought the extra mile would be better. It didn't matter so much now. But that was something else his mother didn't need to know. Especially if it got out to the twins. They'd tease him mercilessly - good-natured, sure - and then if his _dad_ caught wind of it...

"Maybe you should try it, see how it feels to go on a date!" She was getting excited, he could tell, curls bouncing.

Charlie shook his head, watching her warily. "

Molly looked disappointed. "She's a very nice girl. Her parents are nice as well."

" _Mum_."

"Oh, and the _children_. Imagine how cute they'd be. You'd be such a good influence too, you're wonderful with your brothers, and Ginny adores you so much." She sighed wistfully, while he stared at her, stricken.

" _Mum!_ " he exclaimed, gripping his hair and switching his gaze to the kitchen table. "I don't want to have kids!"

"You're only sixteen, it's perfectly fine not to want them now - believe me, I didn't, but then when I found out I was having Bill it was the most magical day--"

Charlie groaned. "I'm not having kids. I don't like... I don't... I'm not interested in sex, okay? I'm not. It's not happening."

She looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means... It's hard to explain. I just don't want it, okay? Ever."

"Oh, Charlie. You're young! You'll find the right person, or see Tonks as the right person, and then it'll all work out for you--"

" _I've already had sex._ "

He wasn't much one for blushing - Tonks managed it, but that was because it was a game for her, and she knew just what to say to embarrass him - but he was certain his face had turned redder than his hair. Saying it out loud, to his _mother_ of all people, was the most embarrassing thing he could remember doing since he'd pleaded with Bill not to tell anybody he'd wet his bed when he was seven. It wasn't his fault the ghoul had spooked him.

Molly's confusion was even more obvious.

"With who? Maybe they weren't right for you. You should ask your father too, there are different ways of doing it--"

" _Merlin_ , no! I'm not talking to either of you about sex. I don't like it, I don't want it, I'm not having it, and I'm never having kids, mum!" He was beginning to get frustrated. Her heart was in the right place, it always was, but trying to explain something she wasn't familiar with was near impossible. "Okay? Kids are great, I like looking after the others, and babysitting Cedric and Luna too, but I don't want that kind of thing. I just want to study dragons and, you know, if the others have kids, I'll be the best uncle. That's it. Simple."

She thumped down on the chair beside him. Her hand reached out to take his, and he resisted a moment before giving in.

"I understand," she said, though he didn't quite believe that. "If you don't want to have children, that's fine, I'm sure your brothers will and-- and as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Charlie looked at her suspiciously, waiting for her to go on.

"But you are _not_ studying any dragons."

There it was.


End file.
